


Such Cute Nekos

by MyFaceFeelsAwesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFaceFeelsAwesome/pseuds/MyFaceFeelsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon be super adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Cute Nekos

It all started when Dillon woke up one cold and stormy morning. He got up and stretched his legs and arms. Dillon felt something a little unusual, he got up and went to the bathroom. And right when he looked in the mirror he saw that he had black fluffy cat ears, and a black fluffy cat tail sprouting out from his tail bone. 

Dillon's eyes winded and then he smiled and screamed, "Yes! I'm finally a cute neko~!"

Dillon looked around the house to make sure no one was home, and when he realized no one was home he started to have a fun neko time. He walked over to Molly The Chicken Over Lord and got up in her sleeping face and said, "Molly~! I'm finally a cute ass neko~!! Lookie~!"

Molly looked up and saw Dillon's face and it was almost like he could read her mind. Her face expression read, "Jeez, Dillon I don't give a fuck. Now let me fucking sleep hoe."

Dillon jumped around the house like he was on crack cocaine, and was singing P!ATD's song Golden Days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome senpai  
> Love chu :3


End file.
